Let me help
by maraudermap03
Summary: Lily is shy, umpopular and has problems. James is popular and funny. what happens when james takes Lily under his wing? To find out read please thank you.Also read my other stories!
1. who is she?

LET ME HELP?  
  
Disclaim: None of the characters in this fanfiction belong to me. They belong to J.K.Rowling and I take no credit what so ever for any of her characters, or for certain objects or activities that are used or mentioned in the Harry Potter books. Example Quidditch.  
  
Summary: Lily James are in sixth year and neither of them know or pay any attention to each other. James is popular and happy, Lily on the other hand is unpopular, lonley and has problems. But what happens when James notices Lily and takes her under his wing, looks after her, helps her, protects her and maybe even fall in love with her! But to find out you are gonna have to read! Ha Ha. And please review because I would like to know what you think Cheers.  
  
Chapeter One Who's She?  
  
It was a usual Hogwarts day the sorting had taken place the night before and everyone was getting settled back into their school ritual. Things were not going too well for a certain sixth year red-head girl named Lily Evans. She was unpopluar at school and didn't really have any close friends so no one was willing to get her up in the morning and to make matters worse her first lesson of her first day was transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Lily rushed in and appologised for being late but McGonagall was not satisfied and asked Lily to stay behind so that she could have a word with her. This made Lily's day worse she didn't have much confiefdence and transfiguration wasn't one of her strong points and Lily especially now wasn't looking forward to the subject this year scince her mother died of cancer during the holidays.  
  
Lily stayed behind when the rest of the class left for break. "Ah Lily now I have noticed a downfall in your-" Professor Mcgonagall was interupted by one of her other sixth year students, a boy with messy jet black hair and black rimmed round glasses. It was James Potter. Lily recognised him but she had never acted round him how other girls did and they had never spoke. Lily looked breifly at him and then down at the floor. "Sorry Professor" He said smiling slightly. "I forgot my book" He went over to pick up his book. "Now theres an idea. Mr Potter I want you to meet Lily Evans." "Er- Hi Lily" He looked a bit puzzled at why professor Mcgonagall wanted him to meet this girl that he hadnt really noticed before.  
  
Lily out of polietness replied. "Hello" she was still looking down at the floor. Professor Mcgonagall beckoned James over to her desk and he stood beside Lily. "Now Mr Potter you are by far the best in my sixth year transfiguration class, and I was woundering how you would feel about tutoring Miss Evans, she had fallen behind only slightly so what do you say will you tutor Lily?" She looked at him sternly. "Well.Yes I s'pose I could when do you want to meet?" He said turning to face Lily who was still looking down at the floor she just shrugged a little so Mcgonagall told them to meet tonight and it would be the same every week until she caught up.  
  
James looked at Lily as they left the classroom he was quite surpried that he had never really noticed her before she was quite pretty but his friends occupied most of his time and she had never paid attention to him. He felt sorry for her it was obvious that she was shy and that something was wrong. He knew only too well not to take pity on people but he wanted to help and he wasn't sure but she didn't really seem to have many or even any friends.  
  
"Lily" James said carefully, she glanced slightly in his direction to show she was listening before returning her gaze to the floor. "I was woundering Sirius, Remus, Peter and me were going to go and see the giant squid im on my way to meet them now.If you want to come if you have something better to do then you don't have to but I was woundering if you would like to come?" James new he was rambleing now and Lily stayed quiet.  
  
She didn't know what to do, and was it real was the James Potter Quidditch star, top pupil and predicted next years head boy asking her to spend time with him and his friends the famous Marauders. Lily glanced up again before answering. "You wont want me there and anyway im not much company" She shook her haed slightly. James thought about this. Right he told himself stop treating her like glass and stop being all sesative she'll only mope about if you don't bring her with you. "Well your not going to get in the way, I want you there and my fellow marauders will be delighted to have some normal female company" he said putting emphasis on the word normal. James took Lily by the arm and pulled her outside. Lily was slightly confused not by James's behavour but because she had always thought James had lapped up all the attention he got from the girls or maybe that was Sirius. They reached the side of the lake and sat down James pulled Lily down beside him. "Right guy's this is Lily Evans she's in our classes and she's normal and Sirius one complait about the fact that she not going to jump right on top of you and I'll slap you" said James just as Sirius opened his mouth but had now closed it. "Hi Lily I'm Sirius" He said grinning like a mad man. "Hello. I'm Peter" He said timidly and turned back to his sweets. "Hello I'm Remus" said the last boy smiling widely. "Hi" was all Lily said and she continued to look anywhere but in the faces of the boys or in fact anyone else.  
  
Flocks of girls came spralling over in groups and being shoowed away by all of the marauders except Sirius who just smiled at them, some girls just hovered past. The worst thing about this for Lily was that all of the people walking past with the odd exception were in her year group and classes yet all of them she could distinctly hear asking each other 'who is she?' Lily tried and tried to ignor the fact that no one new her name but the words just seemed to echo in her mind. She felt the tears well up in her eyes and felt it begin to sting and as much as she tried to hold them back it just didn't work they flowed out. The marauders noticed this of course. "Hey Lily whats wrong?" James asked almost at once. The rest of the marauders looked at Lily and crouded round her and tried to find out what was wrong and to comfort her. Other girls eyed her evily. Lily wiped away the tears vigerously before she replied. "It's nothing I just got something in my eye its out now." Even though none of them looked convinced they all gave her some space Remus having the most common sense in the group whisphered something in James's ear and caused James to smile. Lily of course didn't notice this.  
  
"Lily come on we'll go inside and get a drink, I'm bored of trying to get the squid to attack Sirius." This made Lily smile a little but Sirius looked mock offened. Lily was helped up by James and they walked up to the castle. It was only once they were inside Lily realised that there wasn't really anywhere to go and get drinks at break. She looked up at James for the first time to asked this question. "James where are we going to get drinks from?" James turned to look at her and was stunned to find that she was looking up at him. She had bright dazzaling green eyes that could knock the senses out of any sain lad. Lily noticed he was looking with a stunned expression on his face and turned away quickly. "It's a surprise. Lily why do you always look down or away from people?" She didn't look up this time, she just spoke. "Because people look at me funny and besides no one knows me, I think I scare people when I look at them to talk or to ask them something." "well I don't think you scary I think you have really nice eyes, that I have ever seen before because you never hold your head up high and rearly look people in the eye" James smiled at Lily that was now looking up at him.  
  
They were walking down towards the kitchens when someone James knew walked past them. "Hey Potter coming to Quidditch practice on Friday?" Said the boy. "Yeah" James was about to continue walking but the boy continued. "Who's the girl? It's-" But too late Lily had ran off her face streeming with tears and James didn't stop to hear what the boy was saying he ran after her.  
  
Hi hoped you liked my first chapter I know it probably went on a bit and you probably couldn't see where it was going but hopefully it will turn out right in the end. review please I'd like to know what you think. 


	2. Where is she?

Chapter two- Where to find LIly? Disclaim: As before none of the characters except for the ones you've never heard off because they're mine. And nothing like Quidittch ect belongs to me. It all belongs to J.K.Rowling.  
  
James ran after Lily right up to the Gryffindor common room and from there she went up to the girls dormitory. James wasn't sure weather he should follow her up there, but his instincts told him he should it wasn't rifght to leave her the way she is. James ran up the dormitory stairs and knocked on the door. Lily didn't reply all James could hear was sobbing so he just entered. "Lily I don't understand whats wrong?" James cousiously moved towards Lily who was hugging her pillow and crying into it. "No one cares, no one even knows who I am?" Lily cried harder not the effect James had hoped. "Lily come with me we'll go get them drinks and talk please and your wrong me and the marauders care." James hoped she would come with him and maybe he could cheer her up.  
  
"James even you and the rest of them only know who I am because McGonagall told you." "Well then come with me and I'll explain myself and the marauders and I can try and cheer you up. Please" James looked pleedingly at her and slowly she stood and walked with James. They walked right up to a corridore with paintings all up the wall. James stopped in front of a picture of a bowl of fruit. James tickled the pear and the picture swung open. Lily stepped in after James and gasped in amazement at the sight before her. Before Lily managed to take in her suroundings a house elf came up to them. "Hello's sir and miss what can Toddy get sir's and miss's?" he looked up Lily stared down even more shocked.  
  
"Hello Toddy this is Lily a friend of mine" James turned to see Lily look amazed and looking at him. "Hello's Miss Lily" Lily smiled slightly. "Can we have two hot chocolates please Toddy" said James, he pulled Lily over to a table in the corner. A few minutes later Toddy brought their drinks over. "Is there's anything's else Mr Potter, Miss Lily?" James looked over to Lily. "Whats your favourite cake Lily?" James said with a smile playing on his lips. "Treakle tart, why?" Lily was stunned to see a tray full of treakle tart in front of her and James.  
  
"Wow" was all Lily could say. "Nice surprise or not?" Said James now smiling full on. "Its wounderful Toddys egar to serve" Lily went red at her outburst of sudden conversation. James and Lily sat in silence for a few moments when he remembered what he had to explain. "Lily about why I've never spoke or known you before its only because well if you can imagine how much time, effort and concentration it takes to look and keep an eye on Sirius, Peter and sometimes Remus. Infact its only Remus that can be trusted on most occasions." This made Lily smile a bit. "Its doesn't matter James I don't know what came over me, I'm just not having a good day." Lily smiled weakly and James could tell it had been more like a bad few years if not a bad life. James and Lily sat in silence again and James and Lily helped themselves to treakle tart. After half an hour James Looked at Lily and she nodded, they both got up, said good bye to Toddy and left the kitchens. James and Lily left each other at secon floor corridore. James needed to go and get some rest before the feast and tutoring Lily. And Lily wanted to use the bathroom. When it was time for dinner the marauders headed downstairs whisphering. They were plotting a prank to play on Snape. They were going to turn his hair bright pink and his robes the colour of Gryffindor house red and gold. Peter being the least talented wasn't going to perform any of the spells. Remus would be turning half his robes red, James got to put a gold lion on his robes and Sirius had the honour of turing his hair bright pink.  
  
James looked around as they entered to see if he could find Lily. he had told Remus, Sirius and Peter to keep an eye out for her as well. James couldn't see Lily any where so he persumed she would be down for dinner later. The marauders sat down and mutter a few spells each with the exception of Peter and Snape suddenly had red robes with a gold lion on and pink hair. Everyone in the hall laughed except the Slitherins who looked disgusted. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all sat and ate in glee. It wasn't until they left the hall that they realised Lily hadnt turned up for dinner at all. James decided that maybe she still needed time alone after earlier and decided that he would ask her when they met for Lily's tutoring.  
  
Later on that night James headed down to the trasfiguration room to meet Lily. She was sitting on one of the desks when he came in. "Hi" was all James said. Lily stood up and smiled slightly. "Hello. What will we be starting on?" Lily had gotten used to looking at James from time to time and made her self promise to look up more often than to stare down or away from people. "What ever you feel you need most help with" "well I'm not too good at any transfiguration" lily smiled timidly and James chuckled slightly. "Come on Lily your top at charms and you'r really clever, Why don't we start with turning a table into a pig and then back again?" Lily looked shocked. "I'm not that good at charms" "You are Remus told me he said you're always first to get the char right and you always get top marks in our charms exams." James smiled satisfied that he had given Lily some prais. They studied for two hours and James even managed to get Lily to laugh. James forgot all about asking Lily where she was at dinner.  
  
The weeks went by and James, Remus, Sirius and Peter noticed that Lily had consistently missed dinner, so they left the hall to go and find her. "We'll have to go and look at the map it'll take too long to find her otherwise" said Remus. They went up and had a look at the map and Lily was in the kitchens where James had taken her a few weeks ago. "How does she know where the kitchens are?" Asked Sirius shocked "I thought only we knew where they were?" "I took Lily there" James said simply on their way to the kitchens. They walked in and Lily was eatin her pudding when they came in. "Why are you havein dinner up here ?" Said James taking a seat next to her, the rest of the marauders also sitting down. "On your own" Remus added "Anything could have happened Lily how am I supposed to protect you if you go woundering off. We were rather worried" said Sirius going all motherly. They all laughed including Lily. "well I thought I would have dinner up here normally I end up having dinner on my own at least up here the house elves are company." She looked fondly over to the elves. "Lily you can have dinner with us we don't mind" Said James shocked that she hadnt thought that she could sit with them and hang around with them when ever she wanted. "But I don't want to intrude and I'd just be in the way" said Lily. "No Lily you heard James you can have dinner with us and I would love it if you would hang aroud with us you'r the only girl that's ever actually talked to me" there were a few mumbles from the rest of the group about it being because they were doing something else but Sirius took no notice. "And hey you can even sleep with us" Sirius held his arms out and Lily laughed. "Group hug!" Shouted Sirius. The group moaned. "This is a ritual of Sirius's that you have to get used to" Said Remus struggling to breath.  
  
Sorry about that chapter not too interesting but I'm hoping it will get better. Please review I want to know what you think and how I could improve my story thanks. I'm going to write more and finish off my story. 


	3. Confidence boosts and Christmas

Chapter Three: Confidence boost and Christmas  
  
Disclaim: All of this belongs to J.K.Rowling, the characters ECT.  
  
Hope you really like this story it might not be that good though.  
  
Chapter three  
  
A few weeks had passed and Lily had become used to eating with the marauders, sitting with them in lessons and occasionally hanging around with them. The problem was Lily still felt alone and she still didn't have much confidence. All of the marauders noticed this of cause, James especially and it was killing him to see that all his and his friends' efforts hadn't helped Lily as much as he had hoped. But on the bright side at least she wasn't on her own as much anymore and they could look after her. They were in charms and Lily was doing some brilliant work and James was just staring at her and then he had an idea. "Hey guy's I have an idea why don't we find a normal group of nice girls that could go with Lily next Hogsmead weekend and I'll pay for all her stuff that should cheer her up. What do you think?" James whispered quietly so Lily wouldn't hear him. "Well sounds like a good idea to me but where are we going to find a group of normal girls that Lily will want to be with?" Said Sirius. "Gee Sirius I thought I was the deep thinker normally you just jump in with out thinking I am surprised." Said Remus chuckling. Sirius did a mock laugh.  
  
James had made up his mind; he was going to find some girls before the weekend to take Lily shopping, his treat. James hoped this would work. They may have been Lily's first friend's but they still didn't know everything about her they had to give her time and space. Sirius, Remus and Peter had admirably taken up the challenge of finding some nice normal girls to take Lily shopping. Sirius with a bit too much enthusiasm, more than needed and he got slapped a good few times for being rude though a lot of the time it was just playfully, and what would Sirius do but play back. Luckily they managed to find a group of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor girls who were willing to take Lily shopping and they were the most normal girls they could find, and they thought and hoped lily would like them.  
  
On the Saturday morning of the Hogmead trip James, Sirius, Remus and Peter went into the girl's dormitory to wake Lily up and give her the good news. James sat on the end of her bed trying to look innocent but failing with a big cheeky grin on his face. Lily slowly got up and rubbed her eyes. "Right what have you done?" She asked groggily. They all looked shocked. "What do you mean?" Asked Sirius. "Well one your all up here, two it's about seven in the morning and three your all smiling too much." "Ok fair enough its just we have surprise for you" said Remus smiling. "Oh cool what is it?" "Well Lily we have six people we want to introduce you to, they are waiting downstairs for you when your ready they are going to take you shopping my treat I pay for everything."  
  
Lily looked shocked and James smile hesitated for a moment but Lily gave a small smile. She got out of bed, chucked the marauders out so she could get dressed. Lily came down about twenty minutes later in a pair of blue faded jeans and a green kangol top, which brought out her eyes and contrasted with her deep red hair. There were five girls sitting in the common room with the marauders. "Lily may I introduce Danielle" James pointed out a girl with long blonde hair big bright blue/green eyes. James pointed to another girl. She had mousy shoulder length hair and a few scattered freckles and was the shortest in the group her name was Lauren. The next had short dark brown hair and was just a bit shorter than Danielle, her name was Helena. After Helena was a girl with lighter brown hair, James introduced her as Lindsey. Next he introduced Sarah she had brown hair, which was cut short, and up in a ponytail she was the tallest. And last but not least was Amy; with blonde hair just past her shoulders, freckels and bright blue eyes. Amy, Danielle and Helena were in Gryfindor Lily recogmised them the other three were Ravenclaws.  
  
Lily said hello to all of them, it was strange to see such a group of people all of them were completely different and individual in their own way. James gave a purse to Lily and she took it very begrudgingly and went to Hogsmead. The seven girls headed out into the street after a butterbeer and went to the robes shop. Lily picked a long white dress with a white shawl. It wasn't that expensive. She didn't know how much money James had given her and it didn't really feel right spending someone else's money. Lily opened the purse to pay and found a hundred galleons inside it. She new James was rich because his parents were famous for fighting dark wizards. Lily didn't know whether to smile and thank James for giving her money but she would probably return most of it or be angry with him she didn't need charity. The rest of the girls squealed happily and made Lily buy loads more things.  
  
When Lily returned she came into the Gryffindore common room on her own as the other girls went in her house. She was loaded down with bags and the marauders helped carry them up into her dorm. She sat down on the bed they all looked at her but instead of having the effect they would have hoped she was giving them, James in particular a sharp glance. "James why did you give me all that money, I'm not a charity case. I didn't even want to spend it but those girls you sent me with made me buy all this stuff," she said almost disappointedly. "Sorry Lily did you not like the girls we asked to go with you?" Asked James. "I'd have rather have gone with you." As she said this Remus smiled knowingly and Sirius gave him a questioning look but Remus just shook his head. Lily looked slightly displeased for a moment but then she smiled a wide smile, a true smile. It was strange for Lily to feel the way she did. Happy was how she felt really happy there was no other word for it. Lily walked up to James and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you James I did have I really nice time even if I'd have rather have not spent all the money and rather have gone with you" Lily for the second time that day chucked them out of her dorm so she could have some rest before dinner.  
  
It was a week before christmas and Lily was still happy and content and found that she was much more confident than before in lessons and out. She had a lot to thank James, Sirius, Remus and Peter for they had really helped her. This was her new problem she didn't know what to get them all for christmas and she still hadnt told them why she used to be so depressed. The marauders had the same problem what did they get Lily for christmas? And was she really over her depression? After all she had never spoken to them about it. They all went to Hogsmead the weekend before christmas (they had all decided to stay at Hogwarts for christmas) to buy presants for each other. They all went their separate ways and agreed to meet at the Three Broomsticks for butterbeers at two o'clock. Lily went into Zonko's she thought that this seemed like the ideal shop to get them presants from. Unfourtunatly Sirius was in their so she had to be careful that she didn't buy the same thing that Sirius had got for someone and she had to make sure that he didn't see what she was buying him. Lily brought them all a box of Huneydukes best, some Flibuster fireworks, itching powder and a book each which contained spells and potions which did different jokes and things when you either performed them or made them.  
  
The marauders had aranged a meeting date behind Lily's back so they could discuss what to get her for christmas. They decided that they would get her a festive toilet seat that sang christmas carols, a diary that would make the ink invisable to everyone but Lily, a cosmetics hair and make up spell book and finally a charm braclet with a set of charms. James had made a special surprise for Lily on christmas day and he hednt told the rest of the marauders about it yet, but he was going to have to because they caught him buying somethings that he wouldn't let them see and he would probably need their help. Later that night they were all changing into their pajamas. "So Jamesie are you going to tell us what your up to or is a surprise for us?" Sirius started to look excited. "No its not a surprise for you but a surprise for Lily" James jumped into bed and hoped the conversation would steer into another direction but alsa when Sirius wanted to know something nothing would stop him trying to find out. "So whats this surprise then? And I didn't know you had a little crush on Lily dear old Jamesie" Sirius smiled wickedly. "Shut up Padfoot. I'm going to take her to that clearing in the forbidden forest where the lake is alright!" Sirius's smile just widened even more. "Moony you knew he liked Miss Lily didn't you that day when you smiled and I looked at you as if to say whats going on and you shook your head?" Remus nodded and James just looked shocked. "Look can we talk about this in the morning because I need you all to help? And I need my rest" Said James. "Yeah ok Prongs, I have to admit that you do need some beauty sleep night everyone and that includes you Sirius any late night pranks tonight and I'll bite you" Remus smiled jokingly and pulled the hanging aroung his bed. James did the same as did Peter, Sirius on the other hand did one thing before closing his bed hangings. "Ahhhwooooooo" Just like a warewolf and then jumped into bed.  
  
The next morning Sirius was asigned to keep Lily occupied so that Remus could haelp James (Peter would have kept Lily away from them but he was too shy). Sirius was the only one at breakfast in the great hall when Lily came down. "Hey Lil looks like it's just you and me today" he smiled cheekily. "Is it Where are James, Remus and Peter?" "Dunno anyway never mind them wanna go to Hogsmead?" "But how can we its not a Hogsmead weekend?" Sirius didn't answer just looked at Lily expectantly. "Come on Lil you know us" "True I s'pose you would know, but wont we get caught or in trouble?" "No don't worry about it I have everything we need. Come on breakfast is getting cold so get eating."Lily said no more and sat down to have breakfast. After breakfast Sirius lead Lily to the boys dorm and pulled out an invisability cloak and a piece of parchment. Sirius used his wand, pointed it at the piece of parchment and said. "I solmely swear I am up to no good" on the map appeared a lot of lines and Sirius moved the map out of Lily's view so that she couldn't see where James, Remus and Peter were. "Whats that Si?" Asked Lily trying to look. "It's a map so that I can see where the teachers are" "Does it show you where everyone is even the students?" "Yeah but we just need to make sure a certain area is clear."  
  
Sirius grabbed Lily put the cloak aroung her and him and they left the common room. Sirius occasionally checked the map and then he reached where he wanted to, a statue of a humped witch. Sirius got his wand out again and gave the password. "Dissendium" the statue moved and made a tunel for them to climb into the passage way. Meanwhile in the forbidden forest three teenage boys were heading into a light clearing. There was a small lake, tress that had long branches covered in big leaves that hung low so you couldn't see inside the clearing. James and Remus started to transfigure some things and perform spells to make it the perfect space for James and LIly on christmas. Lily and Sirius at this point were in the Three broomsticks for butterbeers. Sirius being Sirius couldn't leave out the fact that James liked Lily so decided to play on it. "Lily what do you think of James?" Sirius tried hard not to smile too much but was failing out of habbit. Lily turned to face Sirius rather quickly this of course just made him smile even more. "Why?" She asked quickly. "I was just woundering what you thought of James, I could tell you what I think of James If you want to hear it?" "Ok tell me what you think of James?" "Well a while ago had the biggest ego you could imagine and he was a complete prat but then again we all were. As you can so obviously tell we're much nicer now. He is a great mate good for pranks and you can always tell when he's lieing to you about something, which means that if you hassel him about it enough he eventually gives in and tells you. Or is it just me because I'm annoying I think that's what he said something like that anyway." Sirius grinned and looked at Lily she made a slight face and began to tell Sirius what she thought of James. Lily was put of slightly by Sirius's silly grin. "Well he's really nice and he helped me a lot in loads of ways as did you, Remus and Peter. He makes me laugh and he has helped me by taking me out of the darkness that I used to be in and if he hadnt decided to stop and talk to me, I don't know where I would be." Sirius's smile had gone from a silly grin to a genuine sincear smile, one Lily had never seen before. The silence was slightly akward so Sirius smiled stupidly again. "Do you fancie James?" He said almost laughing. "Si!" "Well do you?" Sirius was just waiting and Lily just smiled and refused to answer. "Well there's a difference between you and James. You don't give in as easy as he does to my charm."  
  
Later in the afternoon Sirius and Lily returned to the Gryffindor common room. James and Remus were already in the common room no one knew where Peter was. They were both smiling really widely and seemed very pleased with themselves. "Algright Moony, Prongs?" Sirius nodded to each as he sat down next to Remus and smioled sheepishly. "Alright Padfoot" "Hi Padfot" Said James and Remus. "And how are you Lily?" Asked Remus "we didn't see you today, where did you go?" "I went to Hogsmead with Si. Where were you two, both of you had left when we got up for breakfast?" "We went to do a bit pranking on Snape and we werent sure if you would want to, so we left Sirius to jeep you company" Said James smiling slightly apologetically. "Yeah sorry about that Lily, we wont leave you with him again I know he's a pain." Said Remus smiling. "No it was ok though the conversation wasn't exactly what I would have liked to talk about" Lily smiled a little. "Why what was it?" Asked James curiously. Lily went up to her dorm and muttered something about having to get some stuff from her room. Sirius strated laughing. "Padfoot what did you say to her?" Asked James. "Why worried Jamesie?" Sirius gave and evil little grin. "Sirius!" James jumped up and so did Sirius. "I'll tell you if you can catch me" Sirius ran as he said the last words out of the common room and James followed running closely behind. Remus just laughed. He he.  
  
It was early in the morning and Lily woke up to the sound of some really bad carol singing. She soon found out that it was the marauders giving her a wake up call. "Oh we wish you a merry christmas, oh we wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year-" "Ok, ok I'm up" said Lily groggily. "Merry christmas Lily" they all said together. "Thanx for the presants Lily they will come in real use for our annual christmas prank." Said Sirius smiling madly. "Yeah thanks Lily it was really noce of you" said Remus. "Thanks Lil" Said Peter. "Thanks Lily I really liked them" James gave Lily a hug and both went a select shade of pink. "Well come on then Lily darling open your presants I'm excited." Said Sirius jumping on the bed next to her she looked at James, Peter and Remus and patted her bed to indicate that they can sit down as well. Lily picked up a package that was from her dad and a begrudging Pertunia. Lily opened it and she had some money (which had been changed into wizard money), some new jeans and a top and a few muggle fiction books. Lily then came to four packages, she opened the one which had got open first write on it in flashing ink. She opened it and found a toilet seat with holly around the edge.  
  
"Well I certainly wont be sitting on this" all the marauders laughed and Lily just smile. She lifted up the lid and dropped in with a strtled cry when it started singing. "I should have expected something like this." She then picked up the presant with open second on it, it was the diary Lily was fascinated with the fact that when she wrote in it and gave it to Sirius he couldn't see what she had put. "Ah that's really cool" she proceded to the third presant and opened it and foud a book with spells that you udse to put your hair up or to make it different styles and how to put make up on. "Are you lot trying to tell me something?" She laughed at their worried looks, and then they joined in Sirius a little too enthusiasticly as he does get sometimes and he nearly chocked. The last presant on her bed was a charm braclet with charms Lily took it out of the box and gasped. She put the braclet on with its charms dangeling off it. The charms were a warewolf, a stag, a dog and a small rat and a moon. Lily smiled knowingly at the charms and what they represented. They all headed down to the common room once they had changed and decided that they would do a little planning for their christmas prank and then go and have a snowball fight.  
  
"Right so what are we going to do?" Said Sirius who for the first time actually seemed sirious about pranking. "Well it has to be humerous" said Remus "something that's going to make the whole school laugh and be shocked" "hmmm but what?" Said James thinking hard. Lily suddenly had an Idea after all they did know where the kitchens were so it was possible. "What about. No it's stupid" said Lily. "No go on Lily whats your idea?" Said Sirius hopefully. "Well ok but don't blame me if its stupid. We could go to the kitchens and ask the elves if they'll let us put a charm on all the christmas pudding, so that when someone goes to put a spoon in the oudding it starts shouting or singing or something." Lily shrugged, the marauders on the other hand thought it was a stroke of genius. "Lily that's great. Remus you know the libaray inside out go find a spell that makes christmas pudding sing when you touch it you could have a look in those books Lily gave us as well I bet there's one in their." They all left to go and get everyone else who was staying for the holidays to have a snowball fight all houses against each other, though Sirius and James only wanted it that way so they could kick Slytherins ass. Remus joined them after he had found the spell and the fight began.  
  
Gryffindor won the snowball fight whether it was because they had more people on their team or whether it was because James and Sirius were good at Quidditch and therefore had good reflexes. Christmas dinner was in the great hall and when they had all dried off they went in and sat down at the one table with all the staff, three Slytherins, two Hufflepuffs and four Ravenclaws. Dinner was over and pudding appeared on the table, the marauders and Lily all smiled. They had cast the spell on the puddings before coming down to dinner. Everyone went to poke or stab a pudding with a spoon or falk and jumped when it started singing in a hight pitched shieking voice. Several puddings were singing all at the same time and different songs. McGonagall looked slightly flustered and was about to say something to Dumbledore, this didn't improve her mood to find him chuckling at the puddings. Then again McGonagall didn't need to ask who had done it she knew perfectly well who it was and she wasn't goignt o let them get away with it. After dinner she cornered them on their way out. "I want to see you four in my office now, Lily you may go to the common room and wait for them there I know you had nothing to do with this." "No professor I did have something to do with it, infact it was my idea they just helped, so if anyone should get in trouble it should be me." The marauders looked stunned they would have thought that if Lily could get out of trouble she would have, after all they didn't expect her to get in trouble and stick by them she hadnt been an original marauder. But they could gladly say she was now.  
  
James took Lily away after McGonagall had finished giving them a lecture and the rest of the marauders went to the common room. Lily didn't know what James had planned but she found her self yet again under James's invisability cloak, and heading into the forbidden forest! When they got where they were going James pulled back some hanging branches and walked inside with Lily close by him because she was scared of being in the forest. It was the nicest place that Lily had been taken to there was a small lake with greenie blue sparkling water in there was a cooling bucket full of butterbeers and a large tree trunk that had a soft cushion against it. Lily and James sat next to each other and leaned on the cushion with James. "What do you think of the place?" Asked James. "Its lovely how long have you known about this place?" "About a year its yours now" "James thank you" "If you ever want to come down hear you let Sirius, Remus or me know and we'll bring you down under the cloak and we'll give you a two way mirror so you can tell us when you want picking up, its safer than you going on your own and you wont get caught. Oh and thanks for sticking with us today and not pretending to have nothing to do with our prank." "That's ok I didn't mind anyway what are friends for if not to stick together." "Well we as in the marauders and me would like to officaly make you a marauder. Welcome to the world of complete insainity" Lily laughed and shook James open hand. "Well as a marauder can I ask you some questions?" "Yeah of course you can"  
  
"Well I know about Remus being a warewolf I've worked out that, that's what all his symptons were and the charm. I'v also worked out that the dog is Sirius who'sd nickname is Padfoot, yours is Prongs the stag charm and wormtail is the rat which is Peter's nick name but why are your called them names?" "How come you never said anything to any of us before about Remus?" "Well I didn't know whether you would be angry" "No I'm not angry just a bit shocked but I'll let them know you know and as for our nick names well your right about which animal goes fpr which name and person. The reason we have them names is because we are iligal animagius. Sirius is a dog, Peter a rat and me a stag. Remus is a warewolf because he got bite when he was a child, and the moon charm is because we all become these animals when it's a full moon. You cant tell anyonn any of this Lily." James smiled worriedly at Lily who just smiled. "You turned animagius just so Remus wasn't on his own every month. That's really kind and sweet James." Lily kissd James on the cheek and they stayed there until it got dark and then went back to the castle and James told the ither marauders what Lily knew.  
  
Hey guys that was a longer chapter sorry if it went on a bit. I think I might have repeated myself a bit as well in places so im sorry about that as well. Please review because I want to know what you think cheers people, have a drink on my behalf. ( 


	4. Who's with who What your with him!

Chapter Four: Who's with who?. What you're with him?!  
  
Disclaim: Hey I as much as I love the Harry Potter books and characters and I wish they were mine but sadly for me that is they belong to J.K.Rowling.  
  
A/N: Hey people just like to say thanks to everyone that's reviewed cheers people. I'm sorry about the mistakes I have reread and found them so thanks reviewers for pointing that out. I hope you like this chapter please review even if you have before, right lets get on with the story before I forget what I've got to write down in this chapter.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Christmas was over and everyone was back at school and back doing the same old lessons. Lily and the marauders were stronger than ever and Lily found herself opening up more and her popularity increasing along with her confidence. The six girls Lily had been shopping with in the previous term were the closest girl friends Lily had at school, she figured that if the marauders had sought them out as the most normal in the school (A/N I would just like to say that those six girls are named after and have the same personalities as six of my friends and trust me my friends aren't normal at all).  
  
One night in the common room the marauders had gone to the whomping willow because it was the full moon and needed to go to Remus's aid. So Lily was sat in the common room with Amy, Danielle and Helena the other three girls Sarah, Lindsey and Lauren had gone back to Ravenclaw common room. They were board and had already done all the homework they had. "What do ya wanna do?" Said Danielle. "We could play truth or dare" siad Lily. "Ok but I'm not doing anything disgusting," said Helena putting her hairbrush down for the first time all night. "Yeah ok I'll play," said Danielle. "Well the rules before we play if you refuse to do a dare or tell the truth you have to go around the school tomorrow in your underwear" they all nodded and sat in a circle and placed a bottle in the middle of them and spinned it. "Ok Danielle its you first truth or dare" said Amy. "Erm ooo I'll go for a dare" "Ok well you have to. go up to Phillip Chetsworth and sit on his lad and sing Santa baby in a really girly voice" Amy grinned wickedly and Danielle just looked disgusted and embarrassed already.  
  
"Oh no I aint doin' that I'm not makin' a prat out o' myself." "Well then you'll just have to go out in your undies tomorrow" said Helena grinning from ear to ear and now eating chocolate because she's a chocolate freak. Danielle contemplated this thought and decided it was best to sing. She walked over to Phillip and sat on his lap and he just looked scared and bewildered. "Santa baby put a present under the tree for me." Danielle had to just mumble because she forgot the words. "Hurry down the chimney tonight" Danielle got up and scurried back to her chair as red as red as a beetroot.  
  
The bottle was spun again and this time it went to Amy. Amy and she was just itching to start an argument with the bottle about landing on her. "Well Amy tomorrow you have to agree to be Lucious Malfoy's partner in potions, because he always asks you" Said Helena grinning a very satisfying grin. Amy agreed very begrudgingly. The bottle then landed on Helena who's chocolate dropped out of her hand when she was asked truth or dare.. Helena thought and she thought some more before saying dare. "Ok you have to go to Sirius Black when ever he gets back tomorrow morning and kiss him on the lips" Helena just went slightly pink and couldn't help but smile. She agreed to her dare and they played again and the bottle landed on Lily and she said a dare was in order. "Right well you have to kiss James if I have to kiss Sirius and you also have to do it when he gets back and your not allowed to tell him that it's a dare." Said Helena. "Yeah but that's not fair he wont know that it doesn't mean anything" "Yeah well you two need a push in the right direction if ya know what I mean" said Danielle nudging Lily and winking Lily just looked at her two laughing friends and decided that they were mad and that there was no way there was anything between her and James other than friendship.  
  
Suddenly an idea struck Lily. "Hey Dannie because I cant tell James about it being a dare you have to do an extra dare you have to kiss Remus on the lips as well." "Danielle thought about this and a sheepish smile spread across her face. "Ok but what about Helena she has to have one as well." "Right well Helena your extra one is that you cant tell Sirius that your kiss was a dare." Helena gave a small nod and sat comfortably in a chair and ate yet more chocolate.  
  
The next morning the three girls came downstairs (lily had gotten permission to move into a dormitory with Danielle, Helena, Amy and two other girls of whom Lily didn't know. When they got down there the four marauders were up but looked as though they would rather be in bed. "Hey where were you three last night ya didn't come back?" Said Danielle. They all just shrugged but luckily Amy interrupted. "Well I'm going down to breakfast as you three have something you need to "discuss" with James, Remus and Sirius" they all looked up at the mention of their names. "Well then I'm coming down to breakfast with you Amy I'm starving," said Peter. "Oh great" Amy muttered quietly. They left and the remaining three boys and girls just looked at each other. Helena walked over to Sirius and dragged him of the sofa and kissed him on the lips (A/N You cow Helena that hurt to write lol). What was supposed to be a half a minute kiss at the most turned into a full blow snogging session on the sofa and Sirius wasn't objecting. Helena and Sirius broke apart the others were trying hard not to laugh and failing. "Wow. Do you wanna go out with me?" said Sirius seriously (sorry about pun, its not intended). Helena nodded "okay then" Sirius took Helena's hand and went to take her down to breakfast but Helena stopped him. Sirius was about to object this time but Helena whispered what was going to happen in his ear and Sirius sat himself down and got comfy.  
  
Lily and Danielle were silently arguing about whom would go next and Danielle lost. She walked over to Remus and started to go red, but Danielle being Danielle she told herself to stop being so stupid and get on with it so she did, and whoa what a kiss it was!!! Three minutes later Danielle and Remus stopped eating each other and stood with Sirius and Helena waiting for Lily and James to play their part and Sirius was loving every minute of James's embarrassment, he also had the camera at the ready(He used the accio spell to bring it too him after Helena said that Lily and James would have to kiss). Lily walked slowly over to James who stood up before she could pull him up. He put his hands around her waist and he was hoping and praying for two reasons that Lily was intending to kiss him. One because he didn't want to look like a fool by doing something Lily didn't want him to and second because he fancied the pants off her. James and Lily kissed only theirs didn't last as long because flashes could be heard in the background and James ended up chasing Sirius down to breakfast and the girls followed laughing.  
  
It was now an unspoken agreement Lily and James were going out, Helena and Sirius were going out and so were Danielle and Remus. Potions came and Amy was asked as usual by Lucious if she would partner with him and Amy had to agree and so she did. She was absolutely dreading it but a dare was a dare. Lily went with James, Helena and Sirius but that was mainly so that they could just do some more snogging. Danielle and Remus worked together and Peter was just left to find someone else to work with. "Lily why is Amy working with Lucious he's a syltherin and that's just wrong, I don't care how many times he's asked her if she had a problem with him keep bothering her why doesn't she just say and we can sort it out." "Quite the nights in shining armour aren't we. And calm down its her dare she has to be his partner." "Oh well I s'pose that's alright as long as he doesn't expect her to go with him again." (A/N I would just like to say that Lucious looks like Draco does in his youth).  
  
Near the end of their potions lesson Sirius turned to Lily and James. He looked as though he had been slapped in the face and mentally scared. "Have you lot seen how Amy and Lucious have been acting around each other its disgusting?" Sirius said about to regurgitate. They all looked over including Danielle and Remus who over heard what Sirius had been saying. Amy and Lucious were laughing and Amy was playfully hitting his arm and it looked as though they enjoyed each other's company.  
  
At dinner the marauders and the girls were eating together but Amy wasn't there, they assumed she perhaps wasn't hungry and wasn't coming to dinner and shrugged it off. When they returned to the common room Amy was in there as they had suspected. "Hey Amy" they all said cheerfully. "So Amykins why weren't you at dinner? Asked Sirius. "Don't call me Amykins and I was with someone" "Who?" Sirius jumped around in his seat excitedly so that he could see Amy better. "Lucious we've decided to start going out with each other aint that just good" Amy smiled but Sirius wasn't.  
  
"YOU WHAT? WITH HIM? I MEAN THAT'S JUST WRONG" Helena walked up to Sirius and put a hand on his shoulder. "Si calm down" "Calm down. Amy slytherins and Gryffindors don't mix, they never have and they never will" everyone now looked interested in the conversation. "Well what's wrong I don't believe In all this inter house crap if I wanna go out with someone then I will" Amy got up about to walk off but was stopped this time by Remus and James. "Amy you cant go out with Lucious its just not practical" said Remus trying to be practical about the situation. Helena, Danielle and Lily aren't really sure what to do, say or who to agree with. "Amy you may not believe in the inter house rivalry but it exists and you do know that he's probably only going out with you so that he can find out what pranks we have in store for him and Snivellus." The others had to privately agree with what James had said, but kept it to themselves they didn't really want to upset Amy anymore. "Look I'll go out with who I want and no one is goin' to tell me any different." Amy marched off and the marauders just looked angry and sat with their girlfriends who didn't really know where they stood.  
  
A/N Hey people please review there is more to come. I want to know exactly what you think and some constructive criticism so that I can make my story better. I would also like to say sorry for any mistakes. 


	5. Defiance

Chapter Five: Defiance  
  
Disclaim: Hey it all belongs to j.k.Rowling. Boo Hoo. Oh but my characters belong to me haha.  
  
A/N: Hey I would just like to say because I haven't but this in yet I have purposely left peter out of most of my story because he is a lying cheating scummy little mother f*****g b*****d, that I absolutely hate to bits. Sorry if there are any peter fans I have upset not that there are any. Right well hope you like this chapter. Oh and sorry for any mistakes I get a bit carried away when I type and make silly spelling mistakes.  
  
Chapter five.  
  
Life would have been absolutely perfect for Lily if it hadn't have been for the fact that Amy was still be despised for going out with Lucious. Lily, Helena, Danielle weren't really sure what to do it was ok for Lauren, Lindsey and Sarah their boyfriends weren't enemies with luscious. They didn't say anything to Amy but they thought it was a bad idea she should be sticking with her house, her going out with Lucious who probably just trying to spy was a bad idea. The marauders didn't plan or even talk when Amy was around and they made Helena, Lily and Danielle swear not to say anything to Amy about any of their plans and the girls obliged.  
  
It was a Hogsmead weekend and the boys wanted to take the girls out and so they did, but decided they wouldn't tell the girls until morning. They slowly and quietly walked into the girl's dormitory and went up to their girlfriend's bed. Each of them had a rose for their girl, Remus had gotten Danielle a black rose (she was a tomboy and didn't think pink and red was her thing), James had got a red rose for Lily and Sirius had got a pink rose for Helena. They all looked at each other and nodded three times before the wakeup call commenced. "Wakie wakie" they all shouted as load as possible, the girls all mumbled something that sounded like bugger off, go away or if you don't f**k off.  
  
The boys didn't give up they jumped on to the beds gave the girls a kiss and the rose and the girls just gave in and decided they would go shopping with them. As soon as the girls were ready and they had, had breakfast since Sirius had insisted on eating before shopping. When they got there the boys demanded on going to Zonko's first to restock.  
  
"Hello boys nice to see you I suppose you would like a trolley each I have some extra large ones in the back." "Thanks Mr Zonko we'll have the trolley's and give the girls a normal trolley each as well it'll save time" said Sirius. The girls just looked indignant. "James" Lily said warningly. "Well you don't want to be hear all day trust me it will be quicker." "Yeah but you don't need that much stuff just for three weeks until the next trip" said Helena, they boys just looked at her as though she had just asked the most stupid question in the world.  
  
"We prank Snape a total of 46 times a week, a different prank each time and we always do something big or even just several pranks at the same time" Said Remus. "Hence the amount of stuff we buy," said Sirius. They were now all walking around the shop chucking everything and anything into the trolleys. After about an hour of shopping, paying for it all and them putting everything into bags and sending it by flew powder back to Hogwarts dormitory (it was too much to carry and Dumbledore gave them permission to send it by fire, without telling McGonagall).  
  
The girls them insisted on going to get make up, clothes and other niceties. They got back just before the curfew and dumped their shopping and went to get food. They saw Amy down their sitting at the Slytherine table, Sirius, James and Remus looked disgusted, and Lily, Danielle and Helena looked mutual.  
  
In transfiguration at the beginning of the next week the marauders and Lily decided a prank on McGonagall was in order. It was mad and risky but they were up for a challenge. Helena and Danielle took an active role in the prank by acting as a distraction. They pretended to have a loud argument. "Danielle I can't believe you just admitted to chucking all my chocolate away just because YOU don't like it" shouted Helena standing up and ramming her fist on the table. Mcgonagall briskly walked over their with a furious look on her face. "Well its bad for you anyway, I cant help it if I don't like the stuff-" the argument continued and McGonagall tried to call a truce but the girls didn't sop shouting until it was al clear.  
  
Sirius and Remus snuck over to McGonagall's desk and poured itching powder over the seat and put clear glue on the arms of the chair. When they had sat back down James did a spell that would make her hair stand on end as soon as she sat down and Lily put a charm on her that gave her a green moustache. The marauders nodded to Danielle and Helena and they turned to each other, ignoring Mcgonagall's shouting. "You know what Dannie it doesn't matter about the chocolate I was going to go on a diet anyway. friends" said Helena holding out her hand Danielle shook it and both girls sat down. McGonagall looked displeased and disbelieving and took ten points off gryffindor.  
  
When she sat down her hair stood on end like she had been electrocuted and her arms were sticking to the chair. She noticed all the class laughing at her, so she transfigured a piece of parchment into a mirror and looked at herself. She went to lift her arms in fury, as she did her robes ripped. When she finally managed to stand up she was not at all happy. "Who ever did this will have fifty points taken off them each and a detention?" The marauders and Lily stood up willing to take their punishment. She was in an absolute outrage. "This I expected from you four, but you Miss Evans I did not expect it from you not at all. What has come over you, you have never caused this much trouble in your whole school life." "I've never had friends before" was all Lily said and she had the points taken off her and a detention just like the other four. 


	6. Aggression

Chapter six-Aggression  
  
Disclaim: Hey well it all belongs to J.K.Rowling except my characters and there the ones none of you will recognise.  
  
A/N: - Hey well I have to thank my reviewers and they are: weird-but-wounderful dijit J.E.a.R.Potter Amy03 Prettypinkandperfect ZombieGurl98  
Thank you people very appreciated.  
  
Aggression  
  
Nothing had changed the marauders still weren't talking to Amy. Lily,  
Helena and Danielle hadn't really said anything though they agreed he  
probably only went out with her because she could find out what they were  
up to. Danielle was starting to really get annoyed with Amy because she  
refused to face facts. Amy now in fact spent most of her time with  
Lucious and his cronies.  
  
Amy came back into the gryffindore common room one night after being in  
the slytherin common room with her boyfriend.  
"What are you doing here shouldn't you be with your little slytherin  
mates?" Said Danielle shooting a nasty look at Amy, who just ignored her.  
The marauders couldn't bring themselves to look or speak to her. Danielle  
on the other hand carried on.  
"Ya know I could take it if it was a hufflepuff or a ravenclaw man but a  
slytherin do ya really hav' to stoop so low. He's doin' this to get to us  
gryffindores ya do know that don't's ya." Amy still didn't reply.  
Danielle got angry.  
"Well fine don't reply then. I'll see's you lot laters yeah" with that  
said and done Danielle went up to the girls dorm for the night.  
  
Lily tried to make peace with Amy, she if she could persuade her.  
"Hey Amy. err look do you really think it's a good idea I mean you can  
make your own decisions but even you have to admit its not that  
practical." Lily smiled an uneasy smile. She looked nervously around the  
common room she didn't want James to walk in he would be angry. Ay just  
smiled at her.  
"But in like him and he's nicer than ya think, just cuz he's a slytherin  
that don't mean ought" said Amy who stopped talking when the portrait of  
the fat lady swung open and two tall dark haired lads walked in one was  
Sirius Black the other was James Potter.  
"Err Lily why are you talking to her?" Asked James and Sirius in unison.  
"I'm going upstairs. Sorry I got you trouble Lily." Amy left and went  
upstairs.  
"Si leave us for a bit will you I need a word with Lily"  
"Sure mate" Sirius went to the boys dorm and Lily and James were left  
alone in the room.  
  
"What were you talking to Amy about?"  
"Nothing.Well I was just trying to see if I could get her to realise how  
impractical it all was." Lily looked down and sad. James noticed this it  
was something she hadn't done since the first time he had ever met her.  
He took her by her hands sat her down on the sofa and put his arm around  
her.  
"Lily what's wrong?"  
"Nothing" she said timidly.  
"Don't lie" James lifted her head so he could see her face and gave her a  
light gentle kiss and asked her again this time she replied.  
""I hate arguing.you know I never used to have friends and now al this  
with Amy I'm scared that we'll all fall out and I'll have no friends. I'm  
also scared that Amy might be left with no friends and I don't want her  
to be how I used to be. James it was horrible and you know that so try  
and be nice to her maybe then she'll see that Lucious is no good. She's  
not going to listen to us about it she has to find out on her own." James  
hugged Lily tight. He hadn't really thought about how this might affect  
her. He thought long and hard about what lily had said whilst he sat  
there with his arms wrapped round her. When Lily had fallen asleep he  
took her and put her in her bed and went to his own dormitory.  
  
"Lads I've got a problem," said James.  
"What's that then my young friend, Sirius is here to help your every  
need," said Sirius jokingly and bowing down low in front of James, who  
chucked a pillow at him.  
"No James is serious Si look you can tell," said Remus jumping on to  
James's bed next to him and Sirius then joined them.  
"Well Lily said she was worried that Amy would have no friends if things  
carried on the way they were, and she said that she knew what that was  
like and s much as she didn't like Amy going out with HIM she didn't want  
anyone to have to feel like that. So what do I do?" James said all this  
as quickly as he could.  
"Well I wont make friends with her until she's dumped him, because then  
she'll know what pranks were going to pull and Lucious would just love  
that" said Sirius.  
"I'm with Sirius, Amy's nice and everything but one Lucious would find  
out what he wanted and two I have a tough girlfriend who's at odds with  
her" said Remus sympathetically.  
  
"I know but can we not be as horrible as we are at the moment, just to  
cheer Lily up she's miserable." James looked at his friends, whom looked  
at each other and shook their heads.  
"God what we do for friends that are in love" said Sirius who went over  
to his own bed and got in.  
"We'll be nicer James.God our little James is all in love and growing  
up.Slowly but he is growing up," said Remus as though James couldn't hear  
him. They all went to bed relieved that Lily would feel better and that  
all this might be cleared up. 


	7. The Fight

Chapter Seven - The fight  
  
Disclaim:- Hey well it all belonges to J.K.Rowling and not me boo hoo.  
  
A/N:- Hey people this is the last chapter and the story will be finished. But dont be too sad (as if you would lol) i will be doing new stories. Hope you like please read and review. I would like to thank a reviewer and her pen name is Padfootangel1 and all my other reviewers, that I thanked in the last chapter(  
  
Chapter seven - The Fight  
  
It was Saturday night and Gryffindor common room was crowded and in high spirits, mainly because they ahd just won slytherin in quidditch. The marauders, Lily, Danielle and Helena were all singing and playing exploding snap. "Hey guys we have got to prank the slytherins just to really embarrass them, that would really make my day" said Sirius.  
  
"Mine too mate but what do we do?" Asked James.  
  
"Well i've got an idea" said Remus.  
  
"Ay whats that then Rem normally ya just find da spells and that, do the brainy stuff?" Said Danielle. "Well we could put a spell to make Lucious be wearing a pink suit and Snape in a pink dress and both of them have a rose in their mouth, and then another spell to make them dance. But the best bit will be that they know what they're doing but cant stop themselves and at the end of the dance they will kiss." Remus shrugged and waited to see their reaction.  
  
"Pure genius mate" said James and Sirius in unison. The girls smiled and Remus picked up a book to look for a spell. Little did they know that someone could hear them, someone they didn't expect and someone they didn't ever think would actually eavesdrop on them?  
  
The next morning they all went down to breakfast, and sat down and started eating breakfast just like they did every morning, Amy was sat with Lucious. Lily, Danielle and Helena gave a small wave (James had talked to Helena and Danielle about Lily's feeling towards the matter). It was obvious that Danielle was waving against her own will, the marauders just nodded towards her. Amy smiled and carried on talking to Lucious.  
  
The day went by and lessons took place as usual. Later that night before dinner, the marauders sat and planed their prank so that it was ready for when dinnertime came.  
  
They walked down to dinner with the girls and sat down, Dumbledore said his little speech and was interrupted by the marauders before he could say that dinner had started. "Sorry sir we just have a little announcement before everyone eats" said Sirius Dumbledore smiled and sat down so they could continue. "Well Remus, James and me have decided that in light of our victorious min yesterday that some entertainment should be put on tonight" Sirius finished and James carried on.  
  
"But don't worry you wont have to wait long for your food its just a quick bit of fun...I now hand you over to Remus." Remus stood up and pointed his wand at the point of the table where Lucious and Snape sat. He cast the first spell but to everyone's amazement including the girls Lucious and Snape moved out of the way just as Remus was casting the spell, Sirius cast the second hoping that it would still be funny even without the dress, suit and flowers, but yet again they moved and seemed to know exactly what was going on. Sat in the corner was a cowering Amy hoping not to be noticed, but to her dismay Danielle did.  
  
"Oi! You, it was you that told em weren't it you spoilt the fun didn' ya, ya littl' cow. I cant believe you'd do that" said Danielle who ran over to Amy and didn't bother with her wand once she got there, she punched Amy in the face and the two of them fighted, all of the hall was in amazement even the teachers were in too much shock to do anything.  
  
Snape and Lucious stood up and pulled their wands out and pointed them at Danielle and as they were about to curse her the marauders, Helena and Lily came running over and pulled their own wands out. Amy and Danielle were still fighting with their fists, the marauders, Helena and Lily were still cursing Snape and Lucious who were cursing them right back. After ten minutes of this pretty much the rest of gryffindor and slytherin had joined in as well.  
  
A full blown war was going on in the great hall and all the teachers tried and failed to bring an end to it, there was just too many of them fighting. Dumbledore was not smiling and shouted for silence and got it he looked furious and couldn't believe the sight before him. He sent everyone strait to their common room and took 2oo points from each house.  
  
PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR NOTE BECAUSE IT WILL EXPLAIN SOMETHING THANK YOU!!! OH AND REVIEW *she says pointing her finger at you all* A/N:- Hey well i know this was sort of meant to be Lily needing help and she did, but she got help near the beginning so i sort of trailed of a bit but hoped you liked it anyway. 


End file.
